


Daria's Answering Machine

by mmmdraco



Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: Embedded Video, Gen, Voice Acting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I put my imitations of several of the characters from Daria to work and got this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daria's Answering Machine




End file.
